Sleeping with the Enemy
by Wasabisugar
Summary: Hinata and her fiancé, Naruto, a charming, wealthy and very handsome young man live the life of luxury on a private island outside of Tokyo. But his time consuming occupation seems to be causing him to change more and more by the day into something Hinata will eventually begin to fear: A submissive, possessive and abusive husband.
1. A New Home

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

* * *

Hey guys, I'm back. I deliberately deleted my previous story (High School of Disasters. Only temporarily), not knowing that "reviving" it wouldn't restore the followers nor favorites. It made me sort of… Lose motivation.

But now I'm back!

This, as you may be able to tell by the title, is inspired by the very successful movie "Sleeping with the Enemy" with Julia Roberts and some other man. I decided to adapt it into a novel and modernize it for my own entertainment. I have a break now, so I might as well post this chapter. It won't be the same, but the general idea does **not **belong to me, so there is no need to remind me of how similar the concept is to the actual movie.

I'd like for you to, if you can, watch as Naruto's warm and natural self is malformed into a complete monster. Ways of identifying and comparing this is by listening to the music mentioned in the novel, look at how his sentence structure and type of words change, or by simply comparing the chapters.

This is **not **a happy love story. If you can't handle the thought of Naruto being evil and abusive, please don't read this.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - A New Home**

She should be witnessing the gleaming spears of sunshine piercing the lazy windows, the warm embrace of the ball of light in the sky, and the soft song of birds. The glass should cast a board of warm light onto the bright stone floor in the spacious room of this recently built residence, and by night, the stubby squares would elongate to faded rectangles, as if stretching and yawning before waning and finally surrendering to the darkness. Her eyes _should _be absorbing the vast palette of colors found in a lazy, tempered pasture. They _should_ be looking up, hopeful to the promises offered by the cool blue sky, barely revealing itself over the smooth edge of a delicate green hill.

That, however, would be too ideal, too typical.

Too..._perfect_.

Instead of the hug of sun, she felt the pouring rain rapidly patter upon her palms. When she looked up, she did not find the suitably hopeful cool blue sky, but instead, her eyes met with a sight of gloomy, ghastly, grey. The striking sea of greyness found in the sky acted as a sort of anti-mirror to the girl's excitement. Streaks of lightning illuminated the dark surrounding clouds with a dark yellow glow. Before her eyes, phantoms danced in the sky, each phantom being followed by the bellowing of a ferocious beast.

An intrusive, large drop of the sky's tears landed and shattered against her eye, pulling her out of her silent trance. She blinked and concentrated her eyes on the mansion she had so recently been introduced to.

The house was new. Very new. It looked like it had been finished last week. It looked almost too new in some odd way. It was as if it had rolled off a production line, but they had forgotten to apply the mandatory layer of color to it. The windows were huge and seemingly inspired by something truly alien. Anyone could see into the house from an uncomfortable distance. From here, she could see surfaces of white, glossy plastic that iced over the kitchen, granite enforced the walls in their straight, uninspired monotony. There wasn't a single square meter of organic material in sight. Not even a comforting wallpaper that imitated warmth in some way. Not even a plank of wood. The house, it seems, was a livable, modern mausoleum.

Something didn't feel right about moving in with him. Indeed, his profession was nothing short of prestigious and safe, however, that the company pays for a private island, helicopter and a custom-designed house seemed somewhat dubious. Then you may ask: "What occupation would boast such luxurious things?" The answer was "Casino Manager". At the age of nineteen, Naruto helped design and build up the first casino in Japan which earned 10.13 billion dollars on the first year, placing as one of the highest income casinos in the world.  
The island was close to Tokyo, and jet skis were far from a problem to maneuver, but shopping and visiting friends would become nothing short of troublesome. Hinata sought to live in an environment where everything was within walking distance, but Naruto thought completely differently.

Suddenly, the rain stopped splashing against her skin. Had the weather turned?

No.

"_Do you like it?"_ Naruto spoke with pride practically spilling out of his naturally excited voice.

The rain battered like a hail of bullets on the surface of the black umbrella he had his fingers wrapped around. It wasn't soothing, nor was it pretty. On a better day, she might have closed her eyes to take in the mellifluous hammering droplets around her, but today was different.

"It's…_**Extravagant**_." She replied, somewhat vaguely.

Naruto had wrapped her in a long scarf that greedily hid her facial features inside itself, and as she looked up at him, the wind took hold of it and flicked it about her, making it crack and twist like a silken sail. The invisible gust took fronds of her hair and made them into lashes that beat her face and blew above her head.

"I say, this is turning into quite a storm!" He wrapped a strong arm around his fiancé's shoulders and they together began making way towards the crypt.

After a short moment of fingerprints pushed against flat surfaces followed by brief technological sounds, the double door slid open and Hinata gingerly stepped into the open space of living room. It was the same as the outside – lacking color and personal furnishing. The floor was as glossy as a pair of high quality handmade leather shoes, and if she wasn't so well behaved and self-restricting, Hinata may well have observed the reflection of herself at her feet. It nearly felt amerceable to step onto the fine surface, even with feet as clean as hers.

But that was how it always was in the surroundings her fiancé found comfortable. His house was, in a way, like a China shop. Although lacking the plethora of useless gadgets and decorations, the shop's wares are always placed with such _perfection _and _delicacy _that it would become an entertaining show of falling dominoes if placed incorrectly. In contrast to a China shop, Naruto disliked – No - loathed having too many furnishings and decorations in one place. If he were to find something aesthetically unpleasing, and this could be something trivial like unsymmetrical towels in someone's bathroom, Naruto would undoubtedly _lose his fucking mind _and, for some reason, destroy everything around himself in order to stimulate his mind. Other than that one insignificant disturbance of his, Naruto was all-around perfect. Ladies practically followed him around like dogs begging for food. He, however, only pushed them away by calling them "nuisances", "annoying insects" or "pests". The worst insult **by far **was the one that Hinata had personally heard him slam a rather obese girl in their class down with. Apparently, the classmate had asked him out on a date as he was leaving school after a seemingly bad day.

"_**I find it insulting that you think I'm a suicidal emo who wants nothing other than getting crushed to death by the likes of you. Date someone your own size."**_

Although Hinata's fiancé was the boy receiving a locker full of love letters on Valentine's Day, Hinata had never shown much interest in him. It was, in fact, _he _who did what all of the girls wanted him to do to them: asked her out. Strangely enough, it didn't feel nearly as special as Hinata thought it would. It was almost like he _knew _that she secretly liked him, despite rarely speaking with him. According to her female friends, Hinata had been Naruto's interest since elementary school.

"You appear deep in thought. Are you stunned by my _spectacular _architectural skills?" Naruto laughed smugly, narcissistically.

"U-uhm…" She started. Without waiting for an answer from her, Naruto continued.

"Anyway, can we have ramen tonight? I'm starving!" He sat down on the black wooden bar stool, wrinkling his nose slightly in disgust upon hearing the discreet squeak it let out. He wasted no time in snatching the orange phone out and placing a call to who Hinata assumed to be the manufacturer. He left the room during the call during the conversation, but she could guess what he was saying.  
Being more than well aware of the small, petty things that annoyed Naruto to no end, Hinata could only hope that the poor man on the phone wouldn't hang up with tears streaming down his cheeks.

After the 21 year-old finished ordering a new set of bar stools, he returned to the kitchen in hopes of finding his soon-to-be wife making dinner, but he quickly became disappointed to see that she wasn't even there.

The smell of brand new, finely carved wood lingered in the unlit half of the residence. Monochrome paintings hung like corpses on the otherwise blank walls, neither warming nor easing the atmosphere in the spacious mansion. It almost felt _frightening _to be alone. Alone in such a wide, open space of nothingness. Naturally, dark, messy houses were thought to be more suitable with the description of "haunted", but seeing how something could be so empty and cold was… _uncanny_ to her. So, Hinata gripped her shirt sleeves as if trying to tell herself that she wasn't on her own. Well, she wasn't really, but seeing as Naruto's voice nor presence was nowhere to be heard or felt, she couldn't help but feel like that was the case.  
It made her wonder how it was going to be like once Naruto would begin traveling with his job. Would she invite her friends over, or would she check in at a hotel in Tokyo? It could not be guaranteed. Even so, she knew for a fact that it would take a long time to get used to being alone in this fashion. Her fiancés work schedule, on average, limited him to two days at home every week. Sometimes more, sometimes less. Getting an animal was completely out of the question as Naruto suffered from severe allergies.  
She reached out and slid her soft fingertips against the white, cold wall as her feet crossed the long, void-like floor. There was an unusual lack of urgency in her odd, rigid steps, causing her to appear almost robotic. It was as if her brain was struggling to tell each foot to take the next step. It was as if she were in a stupor; like someone under hypnosis in one of those Scooby-doo cartoons, only difference was that she had no idea where her body was taking her. Hinata simply wanted to take in her surroundings.

* * *

In the evening, a round of work colleagues were invited to the island for a late night meeting. The dining room lacked decoration and inspiration, like every other room. Although the old blokes desperately tried to keep the bored blonde focused on the work at hand, his attention kept drifting over to Hinata, who was serving a three-course meal to the group. They had barely finished the appetizer when Naruto caught sight of something unsettling. He leaned forward on the table and stared annoyingly at one of the older men with a weary expression, and as soon as the wrinkled hand reached up to correct the collar of a fine Armani suit, Naruto's eyes fixated on something, to him, very distressing around the man's throat and he quickly sat up with an unpleasant frown.

"Your tie is uneven." His voice shook slightly, as if he was on the brink of insanity over something so easily gone unnoticed by the others. One would need to study the tie for at least thirty seconds before detecting the small flaw, but Naruto discovered it in a mere split second. It was something he simply could not handle. And in situations like these, Hinata couldn't do anything else than smile and act like it's raining.

As for himself, Naruto was sporting a Kiton suit worth fifty-thousand dollars and pair of shoes of the same brand for one fiftieth of the suit's price. His hair was slicked back, and Hinata knew that he hated it that way. She knew that he, ironically, liked having his hair quite messy. It wasn't as short as a majority of the men his age have it, either.

One of the younger men stretched his arm over to the changed the piano music **to "Clint Eastwood" by Gorillaz.**

The man ignored his comment and took this opportunity to mention something related to the next country the company was thinking of opening in. However, Naruto only repeated the very same sentence in a louder, more menacing tone.

"**Your tie is UNEVEN." ** Still, the man continued talking over him. Hinata bit her lip lightly and secretly hoped that the old man would do something before...

"Your tie is **FUCKING UNEVEN**! Correct it!" Naruto slammed his hands down on the dining table and yelled in the ancient's face. This was the absolutely the last chance he was going to give his careless guest before completely losing it. His outburst was unavoidable, and the whole room went silent to watch how the man would respond. Clearly taken aback, the elderly man corrected his tie hurriedly, sloppily, and excused himself from the table. Hinata caught sight of him dialing a number when leaving the room, assumingly to Naruto's new boss.

"Anyway, are we done yet? This meeting is making me tired." The whisker-marked young adult yawned, emphasizing his tiring of the ongoing discussion.  
Realizing that their colleague was not the least bit interested in what they had to share, the elders gave in and ended the meeting an hour early. Hinata was quite certain, though, that this would be the one and **only **time that Naruto's rudeness would be discharged so easily.

"Then, we hope to see you at the next meeting in Las Vegas tomorrow." The stereotypically stubborn ancients got the last word. Naruto didn't really care, he even found it childish and rather pathetic, but he saw them out with a content smirk, making most of the guests frown in immature competitiveness.

"They finally left!" Naruto let out a long huff right after closing his door, not having the ability to consider or care if one of his colleagues would've heard. He behaved rather improperly, but Hinata knew that he was doing it deliberately. Those elders had, despite being more than proficient, in his first years of working with the casino project, detested and insulted his works. At the time, Naruto may have been more affected by harsh comments and rough criticism, but after demonstrating his success within the project by having the meeting in his very own house, on his very own island Hinata could tell that her fiancé was more than content. The smugness and self-loving attitude didn't leave him even as he approached her and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Then, perhaps feeling aroused by her giving in to him so easily, he led her by hand to the living room. She couldn't help but giggle at his change of behavior. It was, after all quite interesting to watch him change so quickly depending on who he was accompanied by.

He laid her down on the sofa carefully, making sure she was in a comfortable position before beginning to unbutton her shirt. His fingers pushed the fine material through the buttons quickly and conveniently. He had done it so many times before. She had never mentioned it before, but Hinata had always wondered how he was so perfect in every movement and action. And she didn't mean cleaning or working, but intimate things. He had always been a flawless kisser, ever since their first deep kiss. And when she gave herself to him, he'd known exactly what to do without putting her through any pain or awkwardness. She, on the other hand, had been nothing to brag about.  
The room was already warm, and the sensation of their skin touching occasionally only made them remove more and more clothing. Eventually, they were down to nothing but underwear. Naruto apparently hadn't felt too creative that morning, and wore only pitch black Emporio Armani briefs that somehow managed to fit him so well. He suited so well in plain, skin-tight underwear. He glanced at the mirror, smiling momentarily upon seeing the reflection. Hinata didn't know if it was at her, or at himself.

"You're so beautiful…" His long fingers slid down from her chest to her waist, taking in the soft, white skin she so often hid from him. Hinata preferred to wear long sleeved dresses or shirts and stockings, so Naruto never really had experienced the pleasure of enjoying the sensation of her skin outside their house. Not that a slutty girl in a short, hot-pink dress would've matched his type, though.

He leaned down and gazed into her eyes for a few seconds, their lips barely touching. Her eyes were deep, emotional, loving and although lacking much color, warm. His, on the other hand, were glossy, the color of a Norwegian glacier, too soft to be turquoise, but too bright to be baby blue. However, as she began to look deep into his iris, she wasn't overcome by warmth and love, but something else. Something she couldn't describe.

"I love you…" Without any hesitation, Naruto leaned down ever so slightly more and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was long, deep and meaningful, and just as their proximity was closing in, the sound of a piano played. Naruto let out a low growl from his throat and, without pulling away, glanced over at the glass table only a few meters away. She followed his eyes and saw the lit screen on his mobile phone with the name "Boss" on it. Finding it strange to continue, she turned her head a bit and asked:

"Shouldn't y-you… pick up…?"

"He can wait. This is more important to me." She hardly had a moment to react before he pressed his tongue to the seam of her lips and, at her grant of access, delved inside her mouth. Hinata could nearly feel the slight burn of the red wine as it rolled off her tongue and seeped down her throat with every push of his tongue against hers. The phone continued to ring, but the tone was… _calming_… Although, she had to admit, having **Sonata No.14 in C-Sharp Minor, "Moonlight Sonata" by Beethoven** was somewhat… _Peculiar._  
When their lips pulled apart, Naruto barely took even a moment to breathe and continued to her neck, kissing and nibbling at the fragile skin below her ear.

But the phone rang and rang, for at least ten more minutes, the same twenty seconds of the five-and-a-half long sonata repeating and echoing the room throughout the whole time. He eventually grew sick of it, got up and grabbed the device. Clearly contemplating whether or not to decline the call, Hinata spoke up.

"You should answer… He's your boss…" After a few more seconds, Naruto sighed, gave Hinata a wistful smile and prepared to answer.

"Sorry, just a second..." She nodded and smiled back at him. He stood up, gripped the phone harder and walked out of the room with rather heavy footsteps.  
Hinata let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding and looked distantly over to the coffee table, then out of the window at the dark, calm ocean. Warmth radiated from the spot where his lips had just touched her neck, slowly spreading through the rest of her.

"Why do you keep calling me? I have a girlfriend, and a **life **outside of my job, you kn-"

"I want you to answer the call within five seconds."

"I was looking forward to this all day… And you just _ruined it!"_

"Do I make myself clear?"

"You betcha! And I want compensation for this – these annoying phone calls!"

"**Mr. Uzumaki, do I make myself clear?"**

"I can't have you expecting me to answer every **goddamn time!"**

"I want you in Las Vegas by 3 a.m."

"What?!"

"**Always answer my phone calls within FIVE seconds."**

* * *

**What do you think? Leave a review to let me know if i should continue this story or not!**


	2. Warmth

Chapter two - Warmth

* * *

Hello. I realized that I've neglected this story.

On days like this, I like to consume chicken fajitas and watch romantic tragedies while stuffing my face with chocolate. Have you heard of Marabou? It's more delicious than Glico's stuff!

This might be the first love scene I've ever written on fanfiction, so if it's terrible… Uh, sorry?

It's quite late here right now, so I'm gonna make this quick. This story will most likely reach around 60,000-80,000 words if I'm not wrong. I'm working on the other stories as well, so don't think that I've forgotten about them.

**Warning: Heavy romance.**

* * *

She was reluctant to admit it, but the house felt empty without Naruto's presence to overwhelm it. The world was enormous, and yet, the island by itself felt big enough to make her feel alienated by society. Had she made the right decision by moving in with him and agreeing to marry him? At this point, they were nothing more than fiancés who shared the same roof – sometimes - but she knew that Naruto had no intention of holding back when it came to marriage. He would make the necessary preparations during his free time, even if Hinata wasn't there to confirm things, and although he was more than she needed, having practically no one to talk to was unsettling.  
But she could occasionally pick up her phone and call some friends from school like Sakura, Ino, Temari and Tenten. It's just that Naruto would rather eat rotten cheese for a week than let her have them over. He always kept people's visit brief and simple. No parties, no sleepovers, no long visits. He let in those who respected his preferences and kept things orderly, and Hinata knew he was wrong, but apparently the biggest troublemakers were girls.

The time was Eight thirty-five and Hinata was busy preparing her breakfast: American French toast. She had allowed her iPod to choose the music for her, and was happy to hear that it had chosen an acoustic version of Akdong Musician's "200%".

_It must be L.O.V.E,  
200% sure of that  
I want you, really I mean really_

She smiled sweetly as the rain continued to batter like a hail of bullets from the sky, because the music was making up for it. There wasn't a lot to clean, but she'd decided that she would shower and watch a couple of movies with some snacks. She had no idea when Naruto would be home, and she would certainly enjoy her day a lot more if he were there, but Hinata wanted to make the best of it.

"I'll Skype with them." She giggled at the thought of showing her friends around with the help of her phone or tablet. They would be so jealous! Not that they weren't already jealous because the hottest guy in High School had personally asked Hinata herself out on a date. He had eight active fan clubs and practiced kendo, guitar and baseball twice a week while Hinata did nothing but play the piano and study. Of course, Naruto's grades were on the absolute top as well. He never got a single B throughout all his school years, and he was the only one in the class to move on to Tokyo University.

She danced enthusiastically to the song playing and walked down the hall, trying to trick her loneliness into thinking that she was enjoying being the only one at home.

Would it always be like this?

She stopped skipping and leaned against a wall, sighing. She wanted to complete her studies and get a job, but Naruto had already talked her out of it. It was evident enough to her that money wasn't something she'd need to worry about with him, but what if – if they were to break up? Where would she go then, and how would she get money to work? She wasn't an idiot, and her family was quite rich, but they would most likely never give her money.

"I miss you, Naruto…" She sighed again. She missed his eyes that would scan every detail in a room when he'd enter it to make sure nothing was out of place, the way he'd smile when he'd see her, and the way he would kiss her so tenderly when they were alone. She missed his experiences hands and lips, and the way that they would magically please her to no end. It wasn't fair.

It was the first time he'd left for work since they moved in together and she was already losing her sanity.

Picking up her iPad, Hinata began to call her friends for a group call.

"Hello?" Temari's face appeared first, and she appeared to be in a café of some sort. She was almost done with her education, and Hinata remembered all too well that she would always celebrate passing a test by going to Starbucks.

"H-hi, Temari…" Hinata smiled bashfully, the background displaying the large kitchen and floor-to-ceiling windows with the view of the beach, sea and dark weather.

"You have **got **to be kidding me – is _that _your house?!" As Temari spoke, Ino and Tenten also joined the conversation and gasped in unison.

"Yeah…" Hinata's blush spread across her face – bragging really was embarrassing, and she felt like turning the camera off. "But it feels empty…"

"Show us around once Sakura joins!" Tenten grinned, lifting Hinata's mood slightly.

"Hey, sorry abou-"Sakura gaped at the screen, and the sound of Sasuke singing in the background caused everyone to grow quiet and listen.

"So _this _is your house, huh?" Sakura smiled, her eyes crinkling in delight. "It looks great!"

"I gotta ask – Is Sasuke _singing?" _Ino asked what everyone had been wondering.

"Uhh…" Sakura's expression grew somewhat awkward. "I guess so." And she shot a glare at something not within the borders of the camera. The singing stopped immediately.

"Now then, Hinata?" Tenten raised her eyebrow expectantly, and Hinata stood up.

"Alr-Alright… This is the…Um… Living room…" She walked around, introducing and showing all of the parts of the enormous house, all the while being extremely embarrassed. Her friends were naturally jealous out of their minds, but nonetheless very happy for her.

"I'm going to buy some things at the grocery store now…" Hinata said, finalizing the call.

"I'll see you!" They all waved, and she pressed the end button while smiling.

Such happiness was only temporary, and shutting down the screen left her feeling lonelier than before. There really was no one there, just her and the big mausoleum.

* * *

**She could tell by **the wonderful aroma and crunchy sensation that thebread was newly baked. Hinata placed it in a small bag and continued to walk down the aisles while searching for interesting snacks to entertain herself with. Perhaps she could melt chocolate and dip strawberries in it?

"Hey, excuse me!"

Or bananas.

"Excuse me!"

No, strawberries.

"Hello?!" Someone waved their hand in front of her face and she blinked involuntarily.

"Hm?"

"Hey!" Some boy with short, spiky brown hair and black gave her an ear-to-ear grin as he held a small flat card towards her. "I caught sight of you when you were walking into the supermarket and was wondering if you'd be interested in modeling?"

"M-modeling?" Hinata's heart skipped a beat. Could she really do something like that?

"Yeah! I'm actually a photographer, not an agent. I can tell that you'd be a perfect model for the things I do." She took the card and looked down at it.

**INUZUKA Kiba  
Main photographer**

**Tokyo Photography  
x-x-x Kasumigaseki  
Chiyoda-ku, xxx-xxxx  
**

**TEl: +81 – 3 –xxxx-xxxx  
FAX: +81 – 3 –xxxx-xxx**

Her eyes widened for a moment. The name sounded familiar.

"You might recognize it." His voice was friendly, and he sounded comfortable when he spoke to her, like they were already friends. Despite the professional card, she couldn't help but wonder if she could take him seriously, because of the way he was acting.

"Anyway, if you're interested, please contact me by any of those numbers, 'kay?" She nodded, because words were too difficult for her to muster at this point. She had never been scouted before, much less by such a famous company. This wasn't some teen magazine – this was mature modeling for elegant clothing and covers for advertisements.

"Cool! See ya around!" He walked away happily, ignoring the many girls that looked in his direction. There was something about him and how refreshing he was, and even though he'd already left, the smile he'd worn reached her.

Somehow, the day felt a lot better after that.

* * *

**She had already unpacked the bags **and begun heating up the chocolate when her mobile rang. Hinata used her remote for the stereo to answer when she was busy cleaning the strawberries.

"Th-this is the Uzumaki residence…"

"I'm on my way home now!" She immediately lit up at the sound of his voice and accidentally cut her hand on the knife she was using to cut off the bad parts with. "Ah…"

"You okay?" He asked, suddenly sounding worried.

"Y-yeah…! When will you b-be here?"

"…" He seemed to think about something for a few seconds, but instead of saying something, he reconsidered and sighed. "One hour or so. Wait for me." He breathed, sounding needy for something. Hinata rinsed her bleeding finger and watched the blood turn brighter as it mixed with the pouring water.

"Okay…. How was work?" She asked. "It's your first business trip." He scoffed.

"It sucked! A bunch of old men who kept nagging about their moldy backs and refused to let me talk!" Hinata giggled. Oh, it sure was wonderful to hear him speak in such a joking manner despite the hardships of his career.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Have you eaten?"

'_Perhaps I should mention the modeling__…__' _ She contemplated.

"No." He answered.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not for food." He was quick, and it took a second for Hinata to realize what he meant.

"Oh Mr. Uzumaki, what am I going to do with you…" She blushed.

* * *

**The first thing he **did once he'd arrived through the door and put his stuff down was embrace Hinata. He was clean, and smelled absolutely great with no sign of alcohol or sweat. She inhaled deeply, enjoying his addictive scent.

"I missed you." He whispered, correcting the height of her ponytail. "I'm already sick of my colleagues."

"I'll always be waiting for you here at home." She whispered into his chest, and she could feel his heartbeat quicken at her words.

"Don't say such sweet things, or I'll seriously do things to you..!" He frowned, annoyed by the effect she had on him. He didn't like it that she could control his emotions without even trying. "You should be more aware of what you do to me." He breathed, and his mouth claimed hers without a warning. Hinata's hands fisted into his thick, blond hair while her mouth feverishly consumed Naruto, relishing the feeling of his tongue against hers. He was no different, devouring her.

She felt her skin heat up at every spot his hands would brush against, and the sensation grew unbearable once he abruptly grasped the hem of her dress and lifted it above her head and folding it – while still holding her with the other arm – on a chair.

"You smell delicious." He whispered huskily against her lips as his experienced hands moved to her back to unhook her bra. Everything she wore was what he had bought for her, as she had been given a completely new wardrobe when they moved into the house. With one hand, the bra was off and he throws it over to the same chair. Lastly, he gripped her matching panties and pulled them down her legs, going down on his knees to follow them all the way. Hinata quickly stepped out of them and he placed them over the bra. Even though he would consider it very messy, Hinata couldn't help but smile at the thought of him folding her clothes even during the most intimate moments.

Their lips separated and he pushed his forehead against her, smiling.

"Let's take this to the bedroom, shall we?" Hinata blushed and nodded carefully. Gently, Naruto took her hand and led her towards the bedroom.

"This music – I didn't know you liked jazz." He looked over to the stereo, his smile never leaving his amused face.

"I-it's cozy, I guess." She resisted the urge to cover her chest with her bra, knowing full well that he'd already seen her naked a million times. For some reason, she'd rather cover her chest than… _down there. _

As soon as they entered the bedroom, Naruto pushed her down on the bed, pressing her back softly into the mattress, and his hands began to explore her body. He ran his hands down her jaw, collarbone and breasts. Lingering, Hinata's small fingers curled into his hair as he fondled her round, shaped breasts in the only way she'd accept. While he would rather use his mouth, he knew all too well that Hinata would only find it weird and embarrassing, which was the only reason why he wasn't doing it. That being said, it didn't stop him from watching her reactions when he fulfilled her deepest desires.

"I hate having to leave you in this house… I thought about you all day… It must've been lonely." She nodded, furrowing her eyebrows as he continued. "I'll be gentle with you, as usual." And his voice held a tint of hope that she was ask him to do something different to her, but her expression didn't change and she only leaned her head back further. The way she'd expose her throat in such a tantalizing manner simply called for him to claim it, and Naruto made no effort to resist his urges. He gently kissed her sensitized skin and sucked for a moment before moving further down, feeling no need to open his eyes and make sure that the mark was clear enough.

"Hinata…" He murmured, and she whispered his name back in return.

"Naruto…!" She cried out as the sensation of his hands on her swept through her frail body, tightening the muscles in regions she would never tell of. His breath hissed out as his fingers slid down and around to her lower stomach, and he looked up once more before resuming the exciting journey.

Once his deft fingers were inside of her, Hinata's body took over her mind and she pushed her hips up into the heel of his hand. Still quite unused to acting in such a way, Hinata threw her arm over her eyes in shame and parted her lips to breathe. Naruto watched in amusement as she fought against reason and desire.

"You know, there's nothing wrong with it…" He urged. "It's completely natural, and frankly – I'd be sad if you didn't want this." He responded to her hips, and began to rub against her. Hinata pushed her head to the side against her shoulder and bit her lower lip, her breathing hitching as his fingers continued move inside of her. "Ah…" She moaned quietly, and Naruto's expression grew serious.

"Hinata please don't cover yourself like that." Hovering above her, he used his knees for support as his free hand tried to pry her arm off her vision. "I want to see every part of you, even your eyes." She hesitated, but eventually allowed him to lift her arm away. But her teeth pressed harder into her lip. His mouth joined hers again, and she could almost grasp his hungry desperation for her.

"W-wait… Please…" She could feel how close it was, and reached to pull his hands away. Realizing this, Naruto smirked and grabbed hold of both of her wrists with one hand and pressed them down against the mattress. "Not this time, sweetie."

His words were her undoing, and even though she had fought so hard to keep her mouth shut, the moan that escaped between her clenched teeth reminded Naruto of how much he could do to her. "Oh Hinata, you're too adorable." He pulled away from her and lifted his own shirt off, revealing his tanned, lean torso. He was perfect. Perfect enough to make Hinata self-conscious. But she knew that she was all he wanted, even though he'd never told her why. For all she knew, it could've been simply because she had the most aesthetically pleasing body or something in that fashion. But he loved her, and she loved him. Did it matter which way?

Naruto took a moment to stand up off the bed, unzip his jeans and pull them off along with his boxers before once again descending above her. She wanted to look at more than his eyes, but feeling how hard he was gazing at her, Hinata felt forced to refrain.

He dipped his head down and stole a kiss from her, and Hinata gasped involuntarily as he wrapped his strong hands around the sides of her. His hands felt cold against her sweaty body, and she arched her back high in response to his movement. Even after all this time, Naruto would still guide her in situations like these. Eventually, she would have to learn.

Slowly, he sank into her, and Hinata had to resist what her body was trying to make her do, but his groan of pure pleasure made it that much more difficult. He grasped her hips firmly, and, looking into her eyes one more time before closing his, eased out of her again and then slammed back into her, causing her to let go and cry out.

"Breathe, Hinata." His voice was strained, and Hinata became vaguely aware of how much he was holding back for her sake. He moaned low in his throat, eased out of her once more, then slammed into her again, and repeated it over and over slowly, deliberately. Hinata wrapped her arms around his back and shut her eyes tightly as her lower muscles did the same. Once again, she gave herself to him, and he followed not long after.

The automatic lights had shut off a long time ago, and all there was left for the two of them was their heavy breathing. When they both had calmed down, Naruto stood up and made his way to the bathroom while Hinata pulled the sheets above her head.

'_I can't believe he's my boyfriend!' _ She grinned to herself and sat up. It was already quite late, but she wanted to wear something before going to sleep, and Naruto was anyway going to take a shower.

"O-oh, uhm..." She began, loud enough for Naruto to know that she was about to speak. He waited before getting into the shower and called out.

"What?"

"I… I got scouted today…!"

"You mean by an agency?"

"By a photographer…" His eyes widened, impressed.

"Wow, and are you going to accept it?" He asked, stepping out of the bathroom to look at her. She blushed and cast her eyes downward.

"I'm… T-thinking about it…" She said, avoiding eye-contact.

"I think you should do it! It'd be really cool!" He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Was the photographer a guy?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant and just barely succeeding.

"Yeah. His name is Inuzuka Kiba." Naruto frowned.

"Hmm… Okay." This time, he sounded less interested. "Well, think about it." He repeated for her while turning the shower on, and Hinata walked over to the closet. Most of the panties were either black or white, but some had more colors, and Hinata preferred the ordinary ones more than the thongs. Thongs were extremely uncomfortable and quite ugly in her opinion.

"I'm still surprised you like jazz!" He shouted in order for her to hear.

"Like I said, it's relaxing." She threw on one of his sweaters and yawned. "I'm going to bed…" Hinata lied down and closed her eyes, almost immediately drifting off into sleep, thinking that Naruto would soon join her. Little did she know, he had a whole night's worth of work to finish, and the next business trip would be very, very soon.

* * *

I hope you liked it.

I'll have you know that this chapter made me blush. Like, a lot.


End file.
